Like A Real Daddy  SH1
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: Harry looked at the angelical girl, he could feel her sadness. Was he ready to let that girl go yet?  Alternate Ending Based On Good Plus. R&R Please


…-SH1 – Just Like A Real Daddy-…

Harry lifted up his hunting rifle. Freshly reloaded. He looked up through the burnt out scope of the scorched weapon, the Incubus' floating form magnified through the glass. One lone tear made it's way down his face.

'Cheryl…'

Then he was blown back from recoil as the shell tore from the barrel and ripped through the demon gods' flesh. It let out an inhuman feminine sounding screech and fell to the ground. It shone brightly and lying there, like some kind of corpse, was Alessa.

Not Cheryl, not his beloved daughter, not the reason he risked his life.

Alessa.

Fury welled up in him, and he wanted to storm out of this Hell somehow, leave the – possibly dead – girl all alone, he wanted to abandon her for her stealing away his life. For taking his daughter. But as he looked at her partially open eyes, he realized that even if there was an exit, he couldn't leave, because…Well, it just wasn't really Alessa's fault Cheryl was gone, yes, she wanted the pain to end, but if Dahlia and Kaufmann hadn't put that spell on her, Cheryl would probably never have asked to go to Silent Hill, and she would still be here, that half-a-girl.

"Ha…rry…"

He looked down at the girl, partially oblivious to the fire falling like crimson teardrops, and waited. The front of her blindingly white dress was blood soaked.

She sat up, mewling in pain, and appeared to hug herself. A moment later, a baby appeared in her arms, and she looked at it for a moment, a sad smile on her face, before she offered the young child to Harry. He quickly bent down to take her. Standing up again, he held the newborn at arms length, as if he was frightened of it. Out the corner of his eye he saw Cybil getting up. He switched glances between the two girls, pondering.

"Cybil! Come here, please!"

The blonde cop made her way shakily over to Harry; hand on her elbow, with a slight limp.

"Y-yeah? Don't you think we should be getting out of here?"

He handed her the baby silently, and bent down, to pick up Alessa, swinging her over his back.

"I can't leave her here by herself…"

Alessa weakly looked at him; she couldn't understand this.

Nobody loved her, so why did this man, such a pure honest man, want to save her fragile corrupted self? She was the reason his daughter no longer existed, so why save her? Why not leave her to die?

"I know, you just want love. And if I can do anything I'll try it."

He ran towards a newly opened hole, it shone brightly, like he was running towards heaven itself.

Cybil tried hard to manuever the baby in her arms, unaccustomed to handling infants.

Nowhere started to shake violently, but Alessa held her arm out, and it stopped, the fire itself was suspended in midair.

The four of them finally made it through the exit.

Harry turned to look back, but there was nothing.

"Wh-Where's Kaufmann?" He wondered aloud, rousing no answers.

"Harry!"

He turned sharply to see Cybil, kneeling next to Alessa who was lying on the floor. Baby held in one arm, stroking Alessa's forehead with one hand, Alessa looked pale and sick, but she had a small smile.

The only time he'd ever seen Alessa smile before was when she wasn't Alessa, when she was Cheryl. A wave of dread washed over him as he knelt down next to the girl.

"Alessa?"

She turned her head to look at Harry, eyes half shut.

"Thank you, daddy, for showing me what it was like to feel love from anyone..."

She shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you daddy…"

Harry lowered his head, even though the girl had said 'daddy', he knew that it was Alessa speaking to him.

He knelt down further, and placed a single kiss on the girl's forehead, trying not to cry.

"Thank you…For being with me all these years, making sure I wouldn't go crazy with loneliness…"

He looked up at Cybil, tear stains on his face.

"But, I feel that even this isn't the end…"


End file.
